Ash's epic journey
by Infinity Ash
Summary: after the crystal empire Ash is now having more journeys along with twilight and his friends changing others of their hearts, helping them face their fears with strong will and truth in his heart Ashxtwilight


**Ash's epic journey**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Too Many Pinkie pies**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic thank you for 295 reviews for rise of the lost prince now here is it's season 2 installment of Ash's epic journey where Ash's journey is still continues helping friends show others the wrong deeds they have done changing them to good even helps twilight discover her destiny but in this chapter Ash will have trouble with pinkie pies enjoy the chapter**

(Ponyville)

At outside of ponyville was a familiar Alicorn his fur was tan has a black raven mane and tail also has a cutie mark looks like a pokeball with the sword to the middle that Alicorn was Ash Ketchum an half human, half Alicorn he was the lost prince of friendship till he lost his kingdom but has a great life at Kanto then won the Kalos league became a champion was now lying on the grass looking at the sun

"Ah, so peaceful here on the hilltop with a tree net to it my kind of spot" Ash said as he was enjoying his peaceful spot all of the sudden "Hi Ash!" Ash was been scared off his spot from his friend Pinkie Pie "Pinkie why you have to do that? said Ash who have got up "Couldn't help myself I love surprising everypony at ponyville including my bestest friend ever!" Pinkie shouted Ash then started to laugh

"Ok I admit you did surprised me" Ash then was ready to go

"Where are you going Ash?" said pinkie

"I have to meet up with Twilight she's going to teach me how to use magic I must not be Late" Ash has set his wings ready then he flew in same speed as rainbow dash

"Wait up Ash!" Pinkie was following Ash as he made it to ponyville he sees Twilight and spike getting started as she was using her magic to change an apple to something but failed

"Try Again, Twi. you can do it." said spike

"Phew' This spell's a toughie. But I feel Lucky this time." said Twilight

"You can say that again, Twilight" said Ash as Twilight turns around and sees Ash "Ash you made it" Twilight said as she nuzzle him "I never be late and spike's right try again" said Ash as twilight smiled then went back at the apple "One...Two..." her horn is glowing ready to change the apple until "Hi!" Pinkie pie pounce on her then her magic was misfire bouncing at every side and hits the bird

"Pinkie you should be careful you almost got hit" Ash said

"Ash is right Why'd you do that?" said Twilight

"Sorry 'cause hugs are funeriffic! especially when you throw one around a friend. Whatcha doin'?" said Pinkie

"Trying to turn that apple into an Orange." said Twilight

"But you kind of threw her aim off." said spike as they see a orange with wings flying pass them "Well they don't call them flying oranges for nothing" Ash said in the humor but sees the flying orange ridiculous "Ash I got your side set for you to start practicing your alicorn magic" Twilight shows Ash an strawberry "So I need to turn that strawberry to something?" said Ash

"Yes Ash you need to change it to a kiwi" said spike

"I can do that" said Ash

"wee! what a cute orange birdie! do me next twilight! Do me! do Me! " Pinkie was too excited till she bumped to Rarity

"Ohh! Rarity, want to see Twilight turn me into a orange? It's gonna be funna-Fun-Fun!" said pinkie while bouncing

"As fun as creating an Haute-couture ensemble that I just finished making? delightful, No?" Rarity removed her robe showing a dress she made

"It looks great Rarity" said Twilight looking at the dress then has one thing in her mind "If that dress was purple I can wear it to our moment between me and Ash" Twilight said in her mind imagining her and Ash dancing together in the moonlight "If that dress was purple I can see a very special mare wear it that can match her beauty to the moon" Ash said thinking the same way

"This is terrible" said pinkie

"I Admit It\s perhaps not my finest work, but I-" Rarity was cut off

"You had total, awesome, amazing fun, and I missed out on It?!" as pinkie bounce to Ash, Twilight and spike "What if there's more awesome amazing fun with friends happening somewhere in ponyville right now I'm missing out on, too?!" as pinkie left

"We weren't gonna turn her into a orange I swear!" said spike at outside of ponyville rainbow was whipping the cloud the Pinkie shown up "Hey, Rainbow Dash. Whatcha doin'?" said pinkie "This punk cloud got so heavy, it's making fog. Figure I'll thin this bad boy out so it floats back up." said Rainbow as pinkie jumped "OOh! Fun!" then she started to twirl

"Gotta go!" as the cloud was up and pinkie left

"Uh, thanks, Pinkie." said rainbow then there was Applejack with Applebloom carrying a wagon of apples

"Hey, Applejack. that looks like fun. can I join you?" Pinkie hops on the wagon "Net time, I'll pull you." then she leaves in full speed now there was Fluttershy having tea with her bunny angel

"Fluttershy!" as Fluttershy sees Pinkie panting "There...you...Are. doing...Anything...fun?" said pinkie

"Not especially." said Fluttershy

"Oh, good. fun is hard!" as pinkie faded Fluttershy takes her to a sofa with butterflies to relax "Feeling better, Pinkie" said Fluttershy as Pinkie wakes up Abso-tutely-Lutely! thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove while I get My Pinkie strength back." said Pinkie as the butterfly lands on her

"What are friends for?"

"That's just the thing! I've got so many wonderful friends having fun in every last corner of ponyville, I can't figure out how to keep up with it all. It's driving me even more coco-loco than usual!" said Pinkie

"I can promise to not do anything fun at all if that would help." said Fluttershy

"You are such a good friend." said Pinkie as Applejack appeared

"there you are pinkie. been looking everywhere for you, girl." said Applejack

"Hey Pinkie. got something fun planned this afternoon, thought you might want to know about it" said rainbow dash

"Heh. Well, I'll be an apple crisp. I'm here for the same reason" said Applejack

"This is perfect! Everyone will now bring their fun to me. Ha, this'll solve everything! Why didn't I think of that? " said Pinkie

"Actually, what I meant is after I'm done whipping up today's weather, I'll be chilling by the lake catching some rays. Wanna hang? " said Rainbow made Pinkie excited about it " I am _so_ there. Wheee" said Pinkie

" And my family's havin' a barn-raisin' this afternoon at Sweet Apple Acres" said Applejack

"And I'm also so _there_. Whee, whee" said Pinkie

"that's when I'll be at the swimming hole. Ah, well, doesn't matter. Whichever one you choose is okay with me. " said Rainbow as she left

"Me too" said Applejack

"Choose" as Pinkie went off need some help from one pony at the same spot Ash and Twilight are practicing the same spell "Remember Ash this spell is a little toughie you can get a hang of it" said Twilight as she sees Ash was more focus then he had succeeded turning a strawberry to a kiwi "Oh, boy I did it" Ash said Twilight couldn't believe he beat her of the spell Ash notice she's frustrated

"Twilight you can't succeed by that mood just stay calm and focus like I did" Ash said helping his marefriend

"Ok Ash just focus" Twilight was staying focus as she was calm now as her horn was glowing "One, two..." Twilight then was changing a apple to a orange till Pinkie pounce once more some of her magic hit the frog turning it to a orange too "Pinkie! What in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you doing _now_?" said Twilight "Pinkie what"s wrong now?" said Ash

"Timing myself galloping back and forth between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres. I'm trying to cut down my time so if Rainbow Dash dives off the swing, I can get to Sweet Apple Acres to help with the barn raising, and then be back in time to see Rainbow Dash hit the water after doing a double flip! [sigh] If I can cut my time by only twenty minutes, I'm good. " said Pinkie

"Oh, Pinkie. I'm afraid no matter how hard you try, the only way to pull something like that off is if there's more of you to go around. " said Twilight

[clock ticking]

[alarm clock going off]

"That's it, Ash and Twilight! The legend of the Mirror Pool! " said Pinkie which got them confused "Legend of the who-what now? Pinkie! I'm familiar with loads of legends, and I never heard of– " as twilight was been cut off "Does this mean practice is over?" said spike

"Of course not! Back to work" said Twilight as she was getting back to her training Ash watches Pinkie going to everfree forest "I should follow her I bet this Mirror pool will be more troublesome" Ash said as he follows Pinkie in everfree forest Seems like hardly anypony's been here in ages. I hope I'm remembering the rhymes right from my Nana Pinkie's story. "Where the brambles are thickest, there you will find a pond beyond the most twisted of vines!" [echoes] What was that?! Oh, I heard a voice! Oh. Hehe. It was me. Ouch! Ooh! Stop scratching me up, you brambles, and– Whoooaaa! " Pinkie made a fall "Pinkie!" Ash shouted as he flies down

[thuds, whacks, and honks,] just then Ash found Pinkie at the pool

[gasp] The Mirror Pool! [echoes] Oh, and there's that voice again! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ah Pinkie, you have got to stop talking to yourself. Starting... now. "And into her own reflection she stared, uh, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" said Pinkie

"That's the mirror pool doesn't seem to make doubles" Ash said as he was watching but couldn't believe his eyes when Pinkie came out of that pool "Wheee-heee! " said Pinkie 2 who just appeared from the pool

"Wow, the legend is true. It really worked!" said Pinkie happy as Ash sees it "wow whenever she jumps in the other appeared' Ash then notice the copy was gone "Where did she go?" Ash said

[under]

" Fun, fun!" Pinkie 2 said surprised Ash

[continues]

"Even she does things like Pinkie" said Ash as the original runs to Ash "Hi Ash done following me to learn about the mirror lake" said Pinkie "How...did you know?" said Ash "I thought it's great to have friends over is it great" Pinkie then walks over to her copy "Okay, wait. I promised not talk to myself anymore. I should say something to her. Or... would that still be talking to myself? Excuse me, me? Can I have a word with you? Uh, I mean, me? Listen, I can see you're having lots of fun, but– " she was cut off "Fun?! Did somebody say fun? Where? " as Pinkie 2 was looking

 **"** I did, over here!" said Pinkie as the copy walks over "I thought someone said something about fun! Where is it? Over here? Over here? I don't see it! Where is it? Where is it?" said Pinkie 2 "Whoa, calm yourself, Pinkie, there's loads of fun to be had in Ponyville with my girls! Trot on over back to Ponyville with me and I'll tell you all about 'em. " said Pinkie as Ash realise something

"Interesting the copy has short term memory to the original" said Ash as he watches them talking " ...And then there's Rarity. She's the one with all the fancy clothes and ribbons and stuff! I'm thinking she can make us all matching t-shirts that say 'Team Pinkie', and– " Pinkie was cut off again "Is this Ponyville? Where's the fun? Where's the fun? " said Pinkie 2

 **"** Uh, well, let's see, Applejack's having a barn raising at– " she runs to the spot

[whoosh]

"It's that-away!" Pinkie points as the copy left

[whoosh]

" Wait, come back! Don't forget to meet me back here to tell me everything about everything, like I was there myself! Because I'm you and, and you're me, and– Oh, my gosh! _This is the greatest plan ever_! [squee] Now, off to double my fun! " as Pinkie left "Oh, boy that copy will cause trouble I better follow her before she cause trouble" Ash said as he went off to find the copy as the original pinkie was with Rainbow who was exhausted from the cloud busting

[yawns]

" Let's _rock_ this pool, ponies!" said Pinkie who was determined

[blows up inflatable]

"Whee!" as she makes a dive

[splash]

"Coming in, Dashie? The water's _great_ , it's totally wet and everything!" said Pinkie having fun "I don't know... Cloud busting was tougher work than usual today. [yawns] I'm kind of exhausted. " said Rainbow "That's fine, you relax. At least we'll still be together!" said Pinkie who was enjoying the pool "Glad you made it, Pinkie. I thought you maybe went to Applejack's, instead." said Rainbow

 **"** I did." said Pinkie as Rainbow was surprised

"Oh. The barn up yet?" said Rainbow

"I have no idea." said Pinkie leaving Rainbow confused

"But I thought you said you were just at Applejack's." said Rainbow

"Actually, I'm probably still on my way there now! Whee!" as she makes a dive again

[splash]

Ash was on the trail searching for the copy "I hope I find that copy here?" said Ash as he heard Fluttershy "Oh, Pinkie Pie, I'm so glad you wandered by. I know I promised not to have any fun today, but, oh, I couldn't help myself. All of my critter friends wanted a picnic, and I couldn't disappoint them. Come join us. We have plenty of hay juice and marmalade to go around, don't we, critters?" said Fluttershy as Ash looks and spots her with the copy

[critters chatter in agreement]

[mouse squeaks]

"There she is talking to Fluttershy that's great no mayhem" said Ash

[chomps]

"Wait, but that sounds super fun! Oh, but Applejohn sounds super fun too! Uh, and, and I can't do one without missing out on the other!" said Pinkie 2 which made Fluttershy confused "Who's Applejohn?" said Fluttershy as Ash facehooved "I was right about the short term memory." said Ash as he looked "Two fun things at once? But which, which? Oh, can't decide... [breathes heavily] Trouble breathing...Walls closing in!" Panicked Pinkie "Walls? But we're outside." Fluttershy said confused

[shrieks]

"Goodness. Was it something I said?" said Fluttershy

[bear grunts]

" _Yes_!" said Pinkie 2

"Huh?" Fluttershy was confused "That copy is far worse" Ash said as he had a idea and walks to Fluttershy "Hey there, Fluttershy!" said Ash as Fluttershy looks and sees him "Oh, hi Ash there's something wrong with Pinkie? she could sick I believe" said Fluttershy as Ash nodded "Yes she is I'm going to take her to the doctor thanks for invited her to the picnic see ya!" Ash said as he drags the copy away "Ash sounded nervous about something but what?: said Fluttershy as for the original Pinkie

"So you see, that's how I'm able to have fun in two places at once." said Pinkie "Duplicates of you, huh? Heh, yeah, sure, Pinkie. [yawns] Look, I was just gearing up to catch some Z's, so, uh..." said Rainbow was ready to sleep "Gotcha. I'll have the rest of my fun _really_ quietly. [quietly] Wheeeee..." whispered Pinkie "How'd you do that?" said Rainbow "Just trying to show a little consideration for my sleepy friend. Ooh, ooh, gotta run. Looks like I'm trying to get my attention. Excuse me." said Pinkie as she sees Ash and her double

"And me." said Pinkie 2

"Ooh, ooh, tell me all about it! Did they pull the walls of the barn up slow or fast?" said Pinkie

"I–"

"Maybe slow to medium fast, somewhere in that range?" said Pinkie

"I–"

"Ooh, did you get ice cream? What kinds did they have? Banana brickle?" said Pinkie

"I didn't make it! I was on my way there and then Fluttershutter–" Pinkie 2 said

"Fluttershy" said Pinkie

"Yeah, her. She offered something else fun for me to do! A picnic, with cute little animals!" said Pinkie 2

"Aw, how could you say no to that?" said Pinkie

"That's what I'm saying! Then I would've missed the super fun thing with Applesauce!" said Pinkie 2

"Applejack." said Pinkie

[bawling]

"So I didn't do anything fun at all!" said Pinkie 2 who was upset "Aw, my poor poor me! There, there. Tell me what, we just need a couple more Pinkie Pies. Easy peasy." said Pinkie

"Really?" said Pinkie 2

"What?!" Ash shouted means bad news "Come on, would I lie to me?" said Pinkie as the two are heading to the mirror pool "Pinkie wait that's a very bad Idea!" said Ash "...and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" said both as they jumped in

" Look, a double me!" said Pinkie 2

 **"** I think you mean a double-double me. Plus another double-double me, which makes two double-double mes, or a double-double-double me, if you will." said Pinkie

[happy squeal]

 **"** Did somebody say fun? Where? Fun fun fun fun fun!" said Pinkie 3

"Fun!" then there are four of them

[repeated many many times, amongst laughter]

"This is not good" Ash thought

 **"** Now Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy are covered, plus one extra Pinkie Pie in case we get an extra invite from somepony else. Perfect Okay, let's go! [under] Hey, Pinkies! Yoo-hoo!" said Pinkie as Ash points her at the four

"...and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" the four dived to the pool more show "Okay, good enough. Pinkie Pies, move it out–" but Ash and Pinkie see the copies still diving making more "...not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared!"" said the Pinkie copies " What in the name of pink?! Knock it off!" said Pinkie

"It's not working Pinkie they're still diving" said Ash

 **"** Fun! " said the copies

[repeated]

 **"** To Ponyville, everyone! Follow me!" said Pinkie

"No Pinkie bad Idea" said Ash

[pause]

[sighs]

"Yes, it's fun there." said Pinkie

 **"** Fun!" said the copies

[repeated]

[more "Fun!" and the occasional "Whee!"]

[whistles]

"Okay, between the bunch of us, we should have every nook and cranny of fun in Ponyville covered at all times. An unprecedented and massive undertaking! But first, a pop quiz on the names I taught you!" said Pinkie as she shows them the pictures

"Pinkie listen it's getting worse" said Ash

[in chorus]

"Applejack! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie!" said Pinkie copies **"** Excellent. Okay, let's get on with this, folks. Fan out on three. One–" said Pinkie as they're gone Ash sees them heading to Rainbow sleeping at the sun "Oh no I bet rainbow is going to have a bad day of this" said Ash seeing the whole thing

[whoosh]

 **"** Eh, good enough. La-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la, whee!" shouted Pinkie as she was wandering off Ash made it to the spot sees two Pinkies near the sleeping rainbow dash as one tickled her nose

[giggling]

[sneezes]

"What the– " said Rainbow as she sees pinkies everywhere

[all shouting "Fun!", etc.]

 **"** Wow! Pinkie Pie wasn't kidding about the duplicates! Except now there's triplicates... and quadruplicates!" said Rainbow as Pinkie was coming with a raft **"** Dash is gonna love this! Aw, if I push her around on this floaty thing, it'll be fun _and_ relaxing!" said Pinkie as her and Ash saw the duplicates making a disaster at Rainbow dash by drums and going pinkie as rainbow defends herself

[duplicates shouting in distance]

 **"** Uh-oh..." said Pinkie and Ash

"No more Pinkies! I can't take it!" said Rainbow now hiding

"Pinkie think of something!" said Ash

"Gosh. Uh... I wonder what fun they're having raising the barn at Applejack's right now! Maybe I'd better go check! " said Pinkie as she runs "Pinkie what about those duplicates" Ash said he then had to gather them away from rainbow "come on there's a party somewhere" said Ash as they heard "Party!" said the duplicates as Ash was leading them away from Rainbow as she sees them gone

"I could've sworn I heard Ash leading them" said Rainbow then Applejack was helping her family set up the barn then the other duplicates came there causing trouble but one pounce on big McIntosh made Applejack and her siblings loose balance "Oh!" then the barn crashed as Ash sees them then Pinkie bounces to them "Looks like I Haven't missed a thing." said Pinkie

"Phew at least they're not hurt I'll just gather those pinkies-" Ash stops seeing Applejack was angry "I want to know right now where all you Pinkies came from so I can find out who's responsible for Y'all ruining our barn raising!" said applejack as the other pinkies wreck the tower Ash was nervous good thing he wasn't close "I should gather them where they're heading" Ash sneaks away with the other Pinkies he had to lead them to the party

"Uh, you look pretty busy right now, so...Maybe we should talk a little later I heard Ash calling." said Pinkie nervous as she left the pinkies then were following Pinkie then Ash whispered to them a party as they followed him "now to lead them away" said Ash but the other ones went past him and applejack as Applejack threw her hat "Y'all come back here and clean up after yourselves this instant!" said applejack Ash then found Pinkie

"Uh no Ash, what have I done? What have I done? My poor friends" said Pinkie

"It's not your fault Pinkie we need to get those Pinkies and get rid of them before they cause more trouble" said Ash then has a idea "stay here Pinkie I'll go get Twilight" said Ash as he was flying off to the library as he looked down "Oh, no" Ash sees there was a argument going on Twilight's home

"Okay everypony. please calm down." said Twilight

"Calm down?! I just had a pinkie hurricane raging through my shop!" said Rarity

"And they trashed our critter picnic" said Fluttershy as the mob was angry then Ash arrived "Please, everypony hang on while Twilight and I try to figure something out." said Ash

"He's right come on, spike." said Twilight as the three are inside the library looking for the book "Ash, I've got to try to remember the name of that legend Pinkie mentioned." said Twilight "the mirror pool it's got to be here" Ash said searching as well then spike had found something with Pikachu's help as they push the horseshoe then opens the hidden safe with a book as they pull it out

"Aha! there it is! the legend of the mirror pond. It describes the spell I can use to send them back where they came from Ash." said Twilight

"Good news now we need to find them" said Ash

"That's perfect. Let's go." said spike

"But there's a catch. if I can't figure out which one's the real pinkie, I might send her back by mistake." said Twilight

"Well, We'll just have to figure who the real one is, then. shouldn't be too hard." said spike as they're outside

"Does anypony here know how we can tell the real pinkie pie from all the rest of them?" said Twilight

"I don't know." said everypony as pinkie was bouncing up

"twilight, Ash!" said Pinkie

"Excuse me, whoever you are, but I'm not talking to any of you Pinkies unless you're the real Pinkie. " said twilight as the copy was coping her " Oh, but, but I am the real Pinkie! " then more came

"No, you're not! _I'm_ the real Pinkie! "

"I'm the real Pinkie!"

"No, _I'm_ the real Pinkie!"

"I'm the real Pinkie!"

"No, _I'm_ the real Pinkie!"

"I'm the _real_ Pinkie!

"Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!"

"How in tarnation are we supposed to tell which is the real Pinkie?" said Applejack

"I have no idea." said Twilight

"Me either. Ohh... We've all got the same adorable tails, we've all got the same adorable manes, we've all got the same adorable hooves! Which one of us _is_ the real Pinkie?! Oh! I haven't the slightest clue! And if _I_ can't tell us apart... _who can_?" said Pinkie

[crying]

"I can use My Aura sight to find them" Ash said as he summoned his sight then sees Pink aura everywhere "Nuts they're all the same" said Ash as the pinkies were out of control running "Oh, this is hopeless." said Twilight

"Maybe that one's the real pinkie." spike points at one feeling depressed

"Please. The real Pinkie Pie never sat that long in one place her whole life!" said Twilight

"I'm gonna go ask." said spike as he was walking

"Of course she's gonna say she's the real Pinkie! They all do! You're wasting your time" said Twilight

"Twilight it could be her" said Ash

"So lemme guess. _You're_ the real Pinkie Pie." said spike

 **"** Heck if I know. Could be any one of us if you ask me. And if I said I was the real Pinkie, you wouldn't even believe me anyway. So just leave me alone. I've got some important poking the ground with my hoof to do." said Pinkie "Oh, Spike, how're we gonna do this? I can't risk sending the real Pinkie back into the pond!" said Twilight

"I miss the real Pinkie." said spike as they're walking off

"guys there's still a chance to find her" said Ash

 **"** [sighs] I bet she misses you too. Bet she'd do just about anything to get to be with her friends again. Hey. Hey! What if you gave them a test? Pick something really hard for a Pinkie to do, something not fun at all! Any Pinkie that can't do it goes back into the pond. But whoever wants to stay the most, that must be the real Pinkie!" said Pinkie

"You know, that's not a bad idea." said Twilight

"come with me I know where it is" said Ash

 **"** This is great! If I pass, I get to be with my friends again! [gasps] But what if I _don't_ pass? Oh, what if I'm not the real Pinkie Pie?! Ohhhh! Stupid [thud] magic [thud] mirror [thud] water! This is all your fault! ...And mine. [thud] " said Pinkie as Ash, twilight and spike are searching which Ash knows where it is Hey, Twilight! Ash!" said Rainbow

"we've been looking all over for you ponies. What are you all doing here?" said Twilight

 **"** Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters, and they've agreed to take us into their home 'til the Pinkie storm dies down." said rainbow "You guys, we're gonna fix this. And I know exactly how." said Twilight as Fluttershy gets up "Are we gonna lose our real Pinkie Pie? " said Fluttershy

"we won't Fluttershy" said Ash

" Ash is right I don't think so. Now come along. I've already got Applejack and her family rounding up all the Pinkies." said Twilight as the pinkies are rounded up

[rumbling]

[duplicates shouting]

"Hyah, ya Pinkies! Hyah!" said Applejack

 **"** Ooh, they wanna play chase! This is fun, too!" said Pinkie duplicate as they were marching

[duplicates shouting, continues under]

"Oh, give it a rest." said Applejack as they were inside the room "Welcome, Pinkies, welcome. Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. [pause] Okay, I suppose you can't be comfortable staying in one place, but have a seat anyway. [pause] Sit _down_!" said Twilight

[duplicates stop shouting]

"Better. Now, I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here today." said Twilight

 **"** For fun?" said Pinkie

 **"** No, just the opposite actually." said Twilight

"Wait up, I got one more! Found this one poking at the ground with her hoof, drawing frowny faces." said rainbow carring the other pinkie

 **"** Have her come sit with the others." said Twilight

[thud]

 **"** Pinkies, you've been brought here to take a test." said Twilight

[in chorus]

"Awww!"

 **"** Don't worry, it's a simple test, about as simple as they come, and whoever passes gets to stay." said Ash

[duplicates making huh noises, yeah]

"Curtain, please. The test... will be watching paint dry" said twilight as the paint dry shown up

[duplicates gasping]

 **"** On your mark, get set, go!" said Twilight "Ooh, this is so exciting!" said spike as Ash was watching the duplicates at the other side "Okay, maybe not that exciting" said spike as they were watching to see any movement bird came by.

[bird chirping]

 **"** Oh, hey, look at the birdie!" said pinkie 1 [grunts] Twilight and Ash used their magic at duplicate one sending it back to the mirror pool [poof] as they are waiting more "Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling!" as duplicate 2 was hit [poof]

[frog croaking]

 **"** Is that... is that a frog crossed with an orange? " said duplicate 3

"Cool!" said four

"Where?" said five as they were hit

[poof]

 **"** Look what I can do with my hooves!" said six as two of them were hit

[blows]

[popping noises]

[poof]

 **"** Betcha can't make a face crazier than... _this_!" said seven as they where hit

[poof]

[sounds of exertion]

[blows]

[long pause]

they waited and waited leaving two pinkies still staring as rainbow was loosing patience "Ugh, I can't take it anymore! Somepony's making balloon animals!" said rainbow pointing as the duplicate then looks "What? Where? " then was been zap

[poof]

then they looked at the real pinkie "Pinkie, you can look away now." said Twilight as she did "I passed?" said Pinkie "You passed. You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall." said Twilight "I had to. I just had to. I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't. But I guess sometimes I will have to choose between them." said Pinkie

"I knew you'd be up to the challenge." said Twilight

"I'm me! I'm me! I'm _me_! Or am I? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am." said Pinkie then they heard Fluttershy "where's Ash guys?" said Fluttershy said as they see he's gone "We must've zap him to the mirror pond too" said applejack as twilight and all of them were sad because there's no way to get him back till "Guys where are those pinkies" said a familiar voice as they looked

"Ash you're okay" Twilight hugged him as a relief

"where were you Ash?" said rarity

"Those pinkies pushed me to the mirror pond then I was unconscious" said Ash

"Then the one who helped us was a duplicate" said rainbow

"It could be you think it has memories and kindness like him" said twilight

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _It's great to have fun, but it's even greater to have great friends. And having lots of friends means that you sometimes have to make choices as to who you'll spend your time with. But that's okay, because good friends will always give you lots of opportunities to have fun. So even if you're missing out, it's never for long._

 _Respectfully yours,_

 _Pinkie Pie._

 _p.s Ash says hi_

Pinkie then gives the message to spike

[blows fire]

 **"** Hi, Pinkie Pie. We were thinking we should go out and celebrate." said Twilight

"You up for some wheelbarrow races?" aid applejack

"Or I could take everypony on a cloud ride!" said rainbow

 **"** I could throw a party with punch and zesty cucumber sandwiches! Ooh!" said rarity

"what do you say pinkie" said Ash

"You wanna know exactly what I feel like doing right now?" said pinkie as she was asleep

[sighs]

[snores]

"That looks like fun." said Fluttershy

[all laughing]

 **"** Oh, Pinkie." said Applejack

[door closes]

 **that's it of Ash's epic journey chapter 1 Ash will be having more of his adventure in the next one Ash and the equestria girls where Ash gets to see what twilight be like as a human and also i'm going to plan a next one where Ash spends time with twilight at the next story and she will choose go back to equestria or live with Ash as human for her heart will be in two stories of Equestria girls and chapter two of Ash's epic journey is coming soon**

 **review**


End file.
